Episode 3824 (22nd August 2004)
Plot Diane is pleased to see Louise and is relieved to have someone around who is not going to come over all sombre on her at the very mention of the word ‘cancer’. Val, meanwhile, decides that her sister needs her around and tells Terry that she needs him to move out of the pub so she can be near Diane. Having been sworn to secrecy by Diane about her cancer, Val invents some story about Diane having an affair with a pallbearer at the funeral in Scarborough. Jack and Rodney later find themselves in the doghouse when Diane drops a plate in the bar and they both spring to her rescue. Diane takes them out the back and tells them off for treating her like an invalid. Diane loses her rag again when she discovers Terry leaving the pub with his bags packed. She is livid when she discovers what Val has been up to and tells her that she doesn’t need her support and chucks a vase containing the expensive orchids that she bought her against the wall. Cain is not happy when he sees the outfit that Debbie is wearing as she sets off for church. After the service, Emily invites Debbie to lunch with her and Paddy, but Debbie has other plans and hangs around the church waiting for Ethan. Ethan disappoints her by telling her that Niamh is coming to visit him and he has to prepare for her visit. Niahm's work in Malawi has clearly inspired Laurel. When Ashley returns from his religious retreat, Laurel tells him that she wants to do something more fulfilling with her life. Sadie pays Zoe another visit and is delighted when she returns home and announces that Zoe has said that her and Jimmy can look after Home Farm while she is in hospital. Meanwhile, Syd and Chas want to know what Jimmy's plans for Pear Tree Cottage are and confronts him in the pub. Jimmy tells him that he will pop round and discuss it with him during the week. Once Syd and Chas have gone, Jimmy reveals to his family that he intends to give the tenants one month's notice. Pearl tells Len that Frank Bernard may be released on parole soon and he will have to come and stay with them because he has nowhere else to go. Over a pint of Jarvis’s homebrew, Len decides that he must go and visit Frank and find out more about him before he comes to live with them. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast None. Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes